It has long been understood that a key feature of the sales function is to make a product attractive to the potential purchaser. This is captured in the well-known maxim that one “sells the sizzle and not the steak.” Notwithstanding the simplicity of this idea, and its long history, it is well understood that attracting customers remains a delicate art, and one where the pool of novel ideas is far from exhausted.
It is also true that the effective use of technology can provide a customer with a sales experience that is superior to one offered by a competitive vendor. Again, there is a long history of advancements in this regard, including such features as the application of scales in the weighing of goods, colorful packaging to make products attractive and computerized online auctions to establish a market price. Notwithstanding this long history of such developments and, when measured across human society, the enormous resources devoted to these efforts, the inventor of the present invention has created systems, methods and devices of substantial novelty and significant commercial value. He has done this by careful analysis and understanding of the existing art and its historical basis, and by the application of careful and creative thought to synthesize a product delivery apparatus and method that represents an important advancement over those previously in existence.